seven heavenly virtues
by kookiemochi
Summary: Diana beruntung memiliki Fred Weasley sebagai kekasihnya.


**seven heavenly virtues**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

typo(s). OOC!Fred. drabbles. next generation.

minor christianity references. sequel of seven capital vices, but it stands alone.

fred weasley ii/diana wood.

* * *

 _humility_ {humilitas}

.

 **rendah1** /ren·dah/ a **1** dekat ke bawah; tidak tinggi; **\- hati** hal (sifat) tidak sombong atau tidak angkuh

.

 _malaikat agung yang melindungi_ :  raphael [malaikat penyembuhan dan pelindung sakramen tobat.]

.

.

"Selamat atas terpilihnya kau sebagai prefek, Freddiekins!" Diana tersenyum lebar sekali sampai deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. Fred menoleh dan balas menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Anne," Fred berucap singkat, "selamat juga untuk dirimu."

"Kenapa kau tak terlihat senang?" kerutan dalam muncul di kening Diana. "Kau tak ingin menjadi seorang prefek?"

"Aku tak harus mengumbar kebahagiaanku, kan?" Fred menyahut kalem, "lagipula terpilih menjadi seorang prefek bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan."

"Aku lupa kalau kau adalah Fred Weasley," Diana menyengir sampai sudut matanya menyipit.

 _yang selalu mengikuti dan menjadikan cara hidup Bunda Teresa yang rendah hati sebagai pedoman dalam menjalani kehidupan._

* * *

 _diligence_ {industria}

.

 **rajin** /ra·jin/ a **1** suka bekerja (belajar dan sebagainya); getol; sungguh-sungguh bekerja; selalu berusaha giat; **2** kerapkali; terus-menerus

.

 _malaikat agung yang melindungi_ : gabriel [malaikat yang memberitakan kabar gembira dan kemenangan inkarnasi melawan dosa dan sakramen baptis.]

.

.

"Anne, segera selesaikan esai Arithmancymu. Besok dikumpul. Jangan terus menunda-nunda pekerjaan."

"Demi Godric, Anne, sekarang kau ada jadwal patroli bersamaku! Jangan tidur, hei!"

"Diana Silvery Wood, besok kita ada tes Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Belajar, jangan bermalas-malasan."

"Astaga, serius kamar anak perempuan Slytherin seberantakan ini? Kau tak pernah membersihkannya, Anne?"

Diana Wood sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Fred Weasley yang kelewat rajin. Terlalu rajin. Sangat rajin. Bahkan ia tak heran saat seluruh teman-teman mereka seangkatan menduga Fred mengidap OCD.

"Hei, bangun, dasar pemalas! Sudah jam sebelas siang, Diana!"

Nah. Masa ia sampai memimpikan Fred dengan segala sikap rajinnya yang selalu terorganisir? Tapi suara barusan terdengar sangat nyata, dan ada seraut wajah kesal seorang laki-laki tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Mau kusiram air biar bangun?"

Diana terlonjak sebelum mengucek matanya. Frederick George benar-benar berdiri tegap di depannya, tampak rapi dengan seragam sekolah lengkap. Jadi ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku, sialan?!" keterkejutan Diana benar-benar telat.

"Dasar lola," Fred menggumam, "kita harus mengecek perlengkapan pesta dansa Valentine di Hogsmeade, sayang. Jam setengah dua belas."

Rona merah merambati pipi pucat Diana. "Tapi ini baru jam sebelas, Fred. Hari Minggu pula. Berbelaskasihlah sedikit."

Fred menggeleng tegas. "Kau kira aku tak tahu kebiasaanmu yang mandi sambil bersolek?"

"Dasar manusia dengan sikap rajin yang tidak manusiawi," gerutu Diana sebelum beranjak untuk mandi.

Fred tergelak sebelum membalas, "rajin pangkal pandai lho, Anne."

Diana yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya mendengus.

 _Tak apa, Diana. Seperti kata Fred, kerajinan adalah pangkal dari kepandaian. Kesabaran dan kerajinan yang dijalani dengan penuh kesetiaan bisa memindahkan gunung. Kerajinan adalah ibu dari keberuntungan besar. Ah, persetan. Lama-lama aku terdengar seperti Konfusius._

* * *

 _temperance_ { temperantia}

.

 **sederhana** /se·der·ha·na/ a **1** bersahaja; tidak berlebih-lebihan; **2** sedang (dalam arti pertengahan, tidak tinggi, tidak rendah, dan sebagainya; **3** tidak banyak seluk-beluknya (kesulitan dan sebagainya); tidak banyak pernik; lugas

 **kesederhanaan** /ke·se·der·ha·na·an/ n **1** hal (keadaan, sifat) sederhana; **2** Ling syarat pemerian kebahasaan yang didasarkan atas pendekatan uraian (dengan ketuntasan dan kehematan)

.

 **{** kontrol diri}

.

 _malaikat agung yang melindungi_ :  samael [malaikat kematian, penguasa langit kelima, dan pemimpin dua juta malaikat.]

.

.

Pengetahuan yang Diana miliki tentang pengendalian diri cukup terbatas. Tapi ia cukup yakin jika terdapat tiga jenis pengekangan diri. Pengekangan terhadap nafsu makan-minum dan seksual, pengekangan terhadap keinginan untuk berkuasa, dan pengekangan terhadap keinginan untuk dihormati.

Dan sepertinya ia harus memberikan aplaus pada kekasihnya atas kerja kerasnya mengendalikan diri malam ini.

Berbagai makanan lezat favorit Fred berjejer rapi di meja makan, tepat di hadapan Fred yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Mulai dari sup makaroni keju, risotto jamur, sampai brownies cokelat panggang terhidang apik. Aromanya harum menggoda, menggiurkan dan membuat air ludah setiap orang menetes hanya dengan memandangnya.

"Kau mau?" Diana bertanya, sambil menyodorkan sepotong steik salmon yang langsung Fred tolak dengan halus.

"Pantang," jawab Fred singkat, menyadari pandangan bertanya yang Diana lemparkan, "tiap hari Jumat sepanjang tahun. Usiaku sudah enam belas."

Diana sempat melongo beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk paham. "Dasar santo."

Fred menyeringai, "kalau begitu kau santanya."

"Tutup mulut, Weasley," Diana menukar piring steiknya dengan enchilada bayam, "untung saja yang tadi belum sempat masuk ke mulutku."

"Dasar plagiat," Fred mencemooh sebelum melahap sup krim jagungnya. Diana menjitak kepalanya pelan sambil tertawa.

 _Sepertinya aku mulai ketularan cara hidupnya yang seperti santo dengan mulai membiasakan diri berpantang setiap hari Jumat. Ha._

* * *

iv. {caritas}

.

 **murah** /mu·rah/ a **1** lebih rendah daripada harga yang dianggap berlaku di pasaran; **2** suka memberi atau menolong (tentang kebaikan; **3** berlebih-lebih; banyak; **4** gampang (mudah pb banyak janji, tetapi janji itu tidak ditepati; pb makin diberi, makin banyak lagi yang diminta;

 **\- hati** suka (mudah) memberi; tidak pelit; penyayang dan pengasih; suka menolong; baik hati

.

malaikat agung yang melindungi : michael [malaikat keadilan, kejujuran, kekuatan, dan integritas. penjaga sakramen ekaristi, panglima balatentara surgawi.]

.

.

Diana bersumpah mendengar suara benda yang sengaja dibanting hingga pecah berkeping-keping dari arah lantai dua.

Awalnya ia kira bunyi itu bersumber dari kamar Roxanne (siapa yang tahu kalau kembaran Fred itu baru saja putus dari Lorcan Scamander dan membanting kaca meja rias—tidak, terlalu dramatis dan mengandung unsur sinetronisme yang berlebihan), tapi ternyata berasal dari kamar Frederick George Weasley.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku harus mengecekmu selama lima menit sekali?!"

Pintu didobrak keras dari luar dan berayun terbuka, memperlihatkan Fred yang menghitung uang-uangnya yang berharga dengan teliti diantara pecahan celengan rubahnya.

Diana menganga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Fred Weasley?"

"Kukira kalau matamu tidak memiliki suatu kelainan, kau bisa melihatku sedang menghitung uang," jawabnya dengan sarkasme berlebihan. Diana memutar bola matanya.

"Yang menjadi maksudku disini, Fred, untuk apa kau memecahkan celenganmu untuk menghitung uang yang berada didalamnya? Aku tahu kau terlalu mencintai uang-uangmu sampai kau bersikeras tak boleh ada yang menyentuh mereka selain kau—"

"Mau kusumbangkan ke panti asuhan, cerewet."

Rahang Diana serasa jatuh ke tanah.

" _Apa_? Aku yakin aku sudah membersihkan telingaku kemarin. Kau? Fred Weasley? Menyumbangkan uang yang begitu kau cintai ke panti asuhan? Kepalamu terbentur atau bagaimana? Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar Fred Weasley? Sejak kapan—?"

"Aku akan menyumbangkan uang-uangku itu ke panti asuhan, dan ya, aku masih tetap berwujud dan berjiwa Fred Weasley, dan kau tak usah banyak berbicara, Diana. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus ikut aku ke panti asuhan besok."

Sejak kapan dia jadi dermawan begini? Kalau aku tak salah memperkirakan, isi celengannya sudah mencapai lima puluh galleon, lima belas sickle, dan tiga puluh lima knut. Dia serius akan menyumbangkan itu semua? Tapi—

"Sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang tidak pelit dan suka membantu, Anne. Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Dan masalah aku tak pernah mengizinkan kalian memegang uangku, aku tahu kalau kalian akan mempergunakan uang itu untuk hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak begitu diperlukan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menabungnya dan pada saatnya nanti yaitu besok akan kusumbangkan ke anak-anak yang lebih membutuhkan."

 _Ya sudah, tapi apa perlu kau mengajakku untuk ikut serta dalam aksi murah hatimu itu?_

* * *

 _kindness_ {benevolentia)

.

 **kebaikan** /ke·ba·ik·an/ n **1** sifat baik; perbuatan baik; **2** kegunaan; **3** sifat manusia yang dianggap baik menurut sistem norma dan pandangan umum yang berlaku

.

 _malaikat agung yang melindungi_ : ramiel [malaikat pembawa visi Tuhan dan pengharapan.]

.

.

"Seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras, Fred Weasley," guru membosankan berwujud hantu yang transparan terus mengoceh panjang lebar hingga membuat kepala murid sekelas nyut-nyutan, "materi kali ini terlalu gampang, Weasley. Kau selalu mendapat Outstanding di kelasku dalam setiap aspek, dan kali ini untuk yang pertama kalinya kau mendapat Exceed Expectations. Bagaimana bisa? Nilaimu dikalahkan telak oleh Carpenter."

Diana sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan kapas dan memilih bergelung di tempat yang nyamannya minta ampun.

"Demi Salazar yang tak pernah menikah dengan Rowena, kenapa guru itu berisik sekali?" gerutuan mulai meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Fred hanya mendapat E dan dia terus mengomel karena itu! Oh Tuhan, setiap siswa pasti pernah mendapat nilai E. Itu hal yang manusiawi!"

"Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membekap mulutnya."

"Berhenti mengutuk dan menyumpah, Anne."

Diana bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Fred mengatur dan menjaga wajahnya agar tetap tenang.

"Ingat? _Eos comitate interfice_ ," Fred berbisik pelan dengan seringai terukir di bibir.

" _Diligite inimicos vestros_."

" _Benefacite his qui oderunt vos_."

"Amin," mereka berdua berucap bersamaan dengan kompak sebelum menahan tawa geli, mengacuhkan sepasang mata kelam yang terus memandang mereka dengan intens.

Fred ini baik. Baik yang … ah, susah mendeskripsikannya.

* * *

 _patience_ {patientia}

.

 **sabar** /sa·bar/ a **1** tahan menghadapi cobaan (tidak lekas marah, tidak lekas putus asa, tidak lekas patah hati); tabah; **2** tenang; tidak tergesa-gesa; tidak terburu nafsu

.

 _malaikat agung yang melindungi_ :  azrael [malaikat maut, kematian, dan pencabut nyawa.]

.

.

"Gryffindor lemah!"

"Sok berani dan sok pahlawan!"

Sekelompok anak Ravenclaw dan Slytherin (yang ini Diana sungguh tak mengenali satupun diantara mereka) menghadang dua sejoli yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka terus meneriakkan yel-yel ejekan yang tentu saja memprovokasi setiap anak Gryffindor yang mendengarnya.

Tapi mereka salah jika mereka pikir berhasil mengusik Fred Weasley. Karena nyatanya putra tunggal pasangan George dan Angelina Weasley itu hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil menggenggam mesra jemari kekasihnya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan gerombolan anak-anak yang menurutnya sangat kurang kerjaan.

"Hei, Weasley!"

Fred mengenali laki-laki kekar itu. Keeper Ravenclaw pindahan dari Beauxbatons, Mikaël Gaudreau.

"Kau terima jika asramamu dihina dan dilecehkan seperti itu?" perkataan dengan logat Prancis yang kental tersembur keluar dari mulut kotornya.

Fred berdecak. "Jika kalian ingin memancing perang antar kubu Slytherin dan Ravenclaw dengan Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff, silakan ejek dan hina Gryffindor di depan James. Atau Louis. Mereka akan dengan senang hati melayani hasrat kalian untuk bertengkar dan berkelahi satu sama lain."

"Aku sih terima-terima saja kalian ejek Gryffindor seperti itu. Juga dosanya kalian yang tanggung sendiri," Fred mengucap kalimat terakhir sebelum menarik Diana dan melambaikan tangan pada sekumpulan anak yang menganga tak percaya.

Diana sendiri juga tak habis pikir—sebenarnya.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki kesabaran tingkat dewa seperti itu? Apa dia bersemedi lima jam sehari ya?_

* * *

 _chastity_ { castitas}

.

 **kesucian** /ke·su·ci·an/ n kebersihan (hati dan sebagainya); kemurnian

.

 _malaikat agung yang melindungi_ :  uriel [malaikat pengetahuan, penjaga hades, dan malaikat penyelamat.]

.

.

"Uhm, Fred?" ragu-ragu Diana bertanya. Fred mendongak. Permata biru langitnya bertemu dengan manik abu keperakannya.

"Usia kita sudah cukup matang untuk … kau tahu?" Diana terlihat gelisah. Juga gugup. Fred membentuk pose bingung.

"Jadi begini, ugh, sebenarnya aku tak mau menanyakan ini karena aku yakin kau pasti menertawakanku, tapi teman-teman sekamarku menceritakan pengalaman haha mereka padaku," Diana benar-benar tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, sekecil apapun itu. "Dan mereka bertanya-tanya apakah aku masih bersegel atau tidak. Apakah kita pernah bersetubuh? Ya, sesuatu seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Fred memasang ekspresi—yang menurut Diana—terbodoh sedunia. "Untuk apa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?"

"Mereka mengatakan sesuatu seperti kau tidak jantan, belum menjadi lelaki seu—"

"Dan apakah merengut kehormatanmu akan membuatku terlihat seperti lelaki jantan?" Fred memotong tajam. "Tidak."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang tentang kita. Mau mereka mengejekku, menghinaku, sebebas mereka, aku tak peduli. Tapi yang kupedulikan adalah kau. Aku pernah berjanji akan menjagamu seumur hidupku, kan? Menjagamu berarti menghindarkanmu dari hal-hal yang bersifat negatif. Menurutmu merengut kehormatan yang selalu kau jaga untuk suamimu kelak sebelum menikah itu termasuk hal yang positif?"

Diana menunduk. Fred selalu benar. Dalam hal apapun.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang melewati batas kewajaran kedekatan intim laki-laki dan perempuan," Fred tersenyum, tapi wajahnya serius, "setidaknya sampai kita sudah sah menikah nanti. Hehe."

Fred memang sangat berbeda dari laki-laki kebanyakan. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjadikan wanita sebagai pemuas kebutuhan biologisnya. Merlin, aku sungguh mencintainya. Tak salah aku telah memilihnya selama ini.

* * *

 _"Living without virtues is to live divorced from society, seperated from the most important thing in life, community."_  
 _― Veronica Roth_

* * *

 _* Eos comitate interfice : kill them with kindness._

 _* Diligite inimicos vestros : love your enemies._

 _* Benefacite his qui oderunt vos : bless those who hate you._

* * *

 **terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. maafkan jika terdapat kesalahan ejaan atau pengetikan.**


End file.
